1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dolly for moving a picnic table by attaching a wheeled attachment to a first end of a picnic table and attaching a pair of handles to a second end of the picnic table to form a dolly wherein the picnic table forms the central frame of the dolly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dollies is well known. Specialized dollies have previously been adapted for moving specific pieces of furniture or equipment. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,040 to Newell showing a wheeled attachment for placing at the rear of a sailboat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,451 to O""Connor shows a similar device for attaching a wheel to the aft section of a sailboat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,719 to duPont shows wheeled attachment for securing about the top and legs of a lawn chair.
U.S. Pat. No. D303,031 to Ellis shows a dolly having arms for attaching to the bottom and sides of a car top for transporting the top.
U.S. Patent Moffitt shows a wheeled attachment for attaching to a table, desk or similar item.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,600 to Walsh shows a dolly system providing a flat base beneath a shelf unit for attaching wheels or rollers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,505,489 and 4,566,708 to Specie show a general purpose dolly for a campground having a pair of wheels attachable to the base of a picnic table and a separate wheel attachable to a second end of a picnic table.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,345 to Bradley shows a dolly for transporting a trashcan and includes a wheeled base and a hand attached to a circumferentially extending band.
None of the above inventions and patents, however, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The current invention is to a system for moving a picnic table. A table barrow system is formed by a wheeled attachment and two handles attached to a picnic table. The wheel attachment is designed to mate with the crossbar and table surface of a picnic table to support the table above the wheel. A pair of handles having a grip at one end and a curved bracket at the other end are attachable to the crossbar at the opposite end of the table and extend outwardly from the table. By grasping the handle grips in each hand and lifting the table to load the wheel of the wheel attachment, the table can be moved in a manner similar to a wheel barrow. To adapt to different picnic table designs, the bracket of the handles may be adjustable to grip bars of different dimensions. Likewise the wheel attachment has adjustable heights to match picnic tables having varying spreads between the table surface and the crossbar.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a table barrow system having a wheeled attachment attachable to a front end of a picnic table and a pair of handle units for attachment to a second end of the table for lifting the table onto the front end wheel during transportation of the table.
It is another object of the invention to provide an adjustable bracket on the handles for attaching the handles to a crossbar of the picnic table independent of the dimensions of the crossbar. The handles may also having a telescoping section for varying the leverage applied to the table and for aiding attachment of the bars to the table.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a first and second platform on the wheel attachment for connecting to the crossbar and table of the picnic table to steady the wheel beneath the picnic table.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a jack on the wheel attachment to allow the wheel attachment to be placed under the table while the table is resting on the ground and jacking or elevating the table above the wheel to allow the table to be moved.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.